U UR HAND
by sugardash
Summary: All I wanted was to drink and dance tonight, but idiots keep hitting on me and the same teme keeps spilling his drink on me. yaoi sasunaru oneshot


**This is a one shot I came up with whle listening to the song took me less than three hours so knda rush what ever enjoy. And review**.

**warnings:**yaoi, foul language

**song:**pink- u and ur hand

**Disclaimer**: don't own song or naruto. so let me sulk and express my imagination.

**

* * *

**

**U AND UR HAND**

**(Naruto's)**

**Check it out, goin' out on the late night**

**lookin? tight, feeling? nice, its a cock fight **

**I can tell, I just know that it's going down tonight**

Naruto had just join the party and already he could feel all eyes on him, but made no difference, it was always like this. But today was different for him. Today he was pissed and usually he would respond to all their lustful looks with flirtatious comebacks. But not today, today he had come to get drunk and dance. To forget all about his fucked up life. So as he walked deeper in to the party he glared at all the guys with lust filled eyes that held hope of of a chance with him. ......'_as __if_' was naruto's thought as he bumped into someone getting the guys drink on him.

**( with the Pickle.......kidding with the gang)**

**At the bar, six shots, just beginnin?  
That's when dick head put his hands on me,but you see**

"Ah man he's fucken hot, just like I like them" exclaimed a brunette with upside down triangles.

"As if kiba, like he'll give you the time of day" said a pale raven with a plastic fake smile.

"Stupid why would he give me the time? I wanna screw him not ask for the time, sai" kiba said.

" You both are troublesome" a drowsy man said as he took a sip of his drink and eyed the blond who was a couple feet away from there gang. The blond had enter and quickly headed towards the bar and chug down the first three drinks as if they were water.

"I agree, you guys are both idiots"

"shut up Neji, stay out of this you fruit cake" both sai and kiba yelled.

"munch....munch"

"There still standing I see" said a new voice, referring to half drunk sai and kiba.

" Took you long enough, what happen to your shirt ?" neji ask.

"bumped into and Idiot " he said.

"wow and you didn't kill him sasuke! I'm impress" said neji with out a facial change.

"hn"

"whatever I'll show you how is done you dickless" said sai as he headed towards the blond. The rest of the gang just stood and watched.

**( with naruto's )**

**I'm not here for your entertainment **

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight **

**Just stop and take a second**

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**cause you know it's over before it began **

**keep your drink just give me the money **

**It's just u + ur hand tonight**

Naruto chugged another shot and looked at the moving bodies that moved with the beat. God he felt worse than when he had arrive, not adding that some bastard had spilled his drink on him. He looked at the bar and picked another shot.

" Strong choice of drink for a dickless, you wanna dan-"

"Who's dickless?" naruto aske as he looked down at the man who dared touch him and called him dickless in one go. He now lay in the ground curled in pain for the loss of his manhood.

Naruto picked his drink and stepped over the idiot towards the dance floor, but was blocked with a strong chest. Spilling the drink on him for the second time that night.

"hn" said a fustrated owner of the chest.

" Fuck its you, again " naruto said as he glared at the man in front of him. Who wasn't even lookin at him he was lookin at his shirt and mumbling about killing something.

**( The gang)**

**Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck**

**Wanna dance by my self, guess you're outta luck**

**Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one, uh buh-bye!**

**Listen up It's just not happenin?**

**You can say what you want to you're boyfriends **

**Just let me have my fun tonight, alright?**

" Fuck I don't fell my balls" sai said as he kept rubbing his injured part.

"Serves you right you called him dickless" said neji looking at the dance floor where the blond was currently at dancing and swaying to the music by himself.

He didn't even feel when he started to move towards the blond . All he knew was that, the way the blond moved was so exotic and was drawing him in. He was now in back of the blond and his hands automatically when to the blonds waist and started to move to the same beat as the blond.

The blond was lost in the beat he didnt fell the other man on him untill he turn to meet the mans eyes. Clear lilac meet azure blue. The blonds was shock at not being able to sense the guy get that close to him , but anger quickly replace it.  
An Neji quickly found him self on the floor on his ass. With the blond walking towards the outside garden.

**( The gang)**

**You're in the coner with your boys, **

**you bet 'em five bucks you'd get the girl that just walked in **

**but she thinks you suck we didn't get all dressed up just for you to see **

**so quit spilling your drinks on me, yeah**

**you know who you are High-fivin, **

**talkin shit but you're going home alone arent ya ?**

**I'm not here for your entertainment **

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight **

**Just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life**

" Nice Neji!!" sai exclaimed.

"Well at least I was able to keep my balls" neji said with a grin sai quickly flip him off.

" what about you kiba ?" sai asked .

" I'll like to keep my balls thank you and I'm talkng about shino cuttng them off, not blondie cuz every one knows he'll be all over this" kiba said bloating on and on.

"where's sasuke?" Neji asked.

"out in the garden drinking and smoking ....said something about idiot always spilling his drink.

**(with naruto and .....sasuke)**

**cause you know it's over before it began **

**keep your drink just give me the money **

**It's just u + ur hand tonight**

**I'm not here for your entertainment **

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**

**Just stop and take a second **

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**cause you know it's over before it began**

**keep your drink just give me the money **

**It's just u + ur hand tonight**

Naruto quickly made it outside while complaining about idiots hitting on him and thinking they even had a chance to begging with. He was complaining so much he didn't even notice the guy leaning on the wall smoking and bump his shoulder making him drop his drink and spillin it over both their feet.

" FUCK THATS IT" the raven said as he grabed the smaller blond by the coller and slammed him into the wall. The raven was shocked that for the first time not only was his drink spilled but by the same blond idiot. The raven looked into the blonds azure eyes for the first time tonight and let go off the blond.

"dobe" the raven said pulling out another cancer stick.

"Teme....." naruto said responding to the insult. Naruto then realize this was the same guy who he made spill his drink before.

"Sorry about spilling your drink before and now" naruto said

"hn"

"had a crappy day " naruto explained as he felt a little embarrassed .

"hn"

" chatter box you are" naruto exclaimed as the raven just stare at him.

"hn" the raven responded still staring at the blond.

"don't you ever say -" naruto was cut off by the guys lips on him. The spark was instant and before they knew it they were out off breath .

"shut up" the raven said and kissed the blond again, the kiss became more hot and passionate until raven pulled away frustrated. But only to grabbed the blond wrist and began pulling him towards the direction of a parked car.

"ummm you.... you ..... were"

" sasuke"

"Naruto....um sasuke were we going ...?" naruto asked.

" My house , I'm not going home to my hand when you cause this" he said pointing to his bulge in his pants.

"plus you owe me for my shirt, I really did liked this shirt. And I'm thinking of a long term payments" naruto just started wide eye as the man not noticing a smile gracing his knew he be going home to teme raven tonight.


End file.
